


Ice Cold

by skyedragon1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyedragon1998/pseuds/skyedragon1998
Summary: Something happens at Number Four Private Drive over the course of the summer before Harry's sixth year that brings out his Slytherin side. How will Hogwarts and the Light react when their "Savior" isn't what they want him to be? Creature fic. Hints at non-con. SLASH. Light bashing, Dumbledore bashing, and Weasley bashing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been an author on Fanfiction.net for a while, and I'd like to actually post some sex seens, so this is my solution. I am rewriting all of the stories on ff.net and will be posting copies here as well, but the sex scenes will ONLY be on this site. Comments are encouraged, as they may contain some good ideas to include in the stories. Also, please have patience with me, I'm a single mother of two energetic boys, so updates may take a while. Thank you all. -SkyeDragon1998

**“Parseltongue”**

_ “Thoughts” _

“Speech”

_ Preface: _

(Harry’s P.O.V.)

“And you better not mention anything to anyone, you freak” My uncle Vernon whispered as he shoved me towards the front steps of Kings Cross.

_ “Like I’d want anyone to know.”  _ I thought sullenly.  _ “No one would care, anyway. As long as the ‘Chosen One’ does his job and kills the villain we created with our own bloody prejudice.” _

I straightened my clothes ( _ “closer to bloody rags, they are”)  _ and headed inside.

Grabbing a trolly for my trunk and Hedwig's cage, I made my way towards the platform. Once I had passed through the barrier, I flinched at the level of noise.

“Get out of my way, you slimy little snake!” I heard a familiar voice yell.

_ “Is that Ron?” _ I made my way towards the noise. Just as I reached my destination, I saw none other than my best friend of six years shove a child, that couldn’t be older than twelve, roughly to the ground.

“That’s where snakes belong.” Ron -  _ “No. Ronald. I don’t know this- this BULLY” _ snarled. “Writhing around in the dirt. That’s how it’s always been, and that’s how it always will be.”

“What.” I growled, stepping out of the growing crowd that had gathered to watch and standing protectively over the young Slytherin. “The bloody FUCK is going on here?”

“It’s Harry Potter!” “The Chosen One!” The whispers dulled to a faint murmur.

“I’m just putting the snake in its place, Harry. It’s below us. All slimy snakes are.” The red head explained.

“The ONLY one below ANYONE is the pathetic little worm who takes out their ignorant prejudice on a CHILD!” I roared, making those standing closest flinch away at my sudden fury. “Now get your ignorant arse on the bloody train before  _ I  _ decide to show YOU your place, you filthy little shite.”

Judging by how pale he became over the course of my short rant, my threat was received. He turned tail and ran to the train. Coward.I scowled at his quickly retreating back.

“Are you alright?” I asked the Slytherin who had remained frozen behind me. Now that I could see past my rage a bit more, I could see the young Slytherin was a girl.  _ “Ronald Wealsey, you have just made yourself a VERY big target.” _

“I-I’m fine.” She stuttered.

“Let’s go find someone to keep an eye on you, I wouldn’t put it past that idiot to try something on the train. I’d be surprised if he didn’t.” I said, helping her to her feet. Then under my breath “Question is, would he go for you or me?”

A flash of platinum seized my attention across the platform.

“Come on, then.” I guided the young girl towards who I knew would protect her.

“Malfoy.” I greeted coolly as I broke free of the throng.  _ “After all, Slytherins take care of their own.” _

“Potter.” The younger blond sneered. “What do you want, Scarhead?”

“Draco!” His mother scolded sharply. “Did you forget to pack your manners?”

The blond woman turned to me, her son sheepishly bowing his head.

“How can we help you, Mister Potter?”

“Weasley attacked a second year Slytherin. I do not wish for her to be unattended on the train ride, as Ronald is an idiot. He will try to get back at someone.” I explained. “If she is with older students, he will leave her be.”

“You, a Gryffindor, would side with a Slytherin against one of your own?” Draco Malfoy stared in shock, his voice sounding of dumbfounded confusion.

“Not all Gryffindors are prejudiced. I refuse to see an innocent child assaulted when I can put an end to it.” 

(Draco P.O.V.)

“I will watch over her.” I nodded and took the child’s hand, beginning to guide her to the train. “Maybe you’re not so bad, Potter.”

“I live to surprise. Besides,” I could hear the smirk in his voice. “The most dangerous snake is the one you can’t see.”

I turned back to ask what the bloody hell he was talking about, but he was gone.

“Bloody Gryffindors.”

_ “Why do I get the feeling that sixth year just got a lot more interesting?” _


	2. Eaves Dropping Weasels

**“Parseltongue”**

_ “Thoughts” _

“Speech”

_ Writing _

Chapter Two: Eaves Dropping Weasels

(Harry’s P.O.V.)

Taking a deep breath in through my nose, I stepped onto the scarlet train to begin my yearly search for a compartment.

Luck was with me, as I quickly found an empty one in a fairly secluded car. Stepping in and closing the door behind me, I heaved my trunk onto the over-head rack after withdrawing a book. 

_ Mental Lock Box: Mind Arts to Lock Away Your Past _

_ Author: Loretta Locksworth _

It was a book I bought on a secret trip to Diagon Alley to help learn to block out the memories of Sirius’ and Cedric’s deaths and, more recently, this past summer.

Just as I sat down to read, the compartment door was thrown open with a loud bang, causing my to flinch. I could feel my mind slipping, being drawn back into memories I’d much rather forget.

_ “No.”  _ I thought in horror, as I began to lose my grip on the present reality.  _ “Not now. Not here, please!” _

Just as I completely succumbed to the flash-back, I caught a glimpse of bushy hair and brown eyes.

_ “I can never catch a break, can I?” _

( **_Flash-back begins_ ** ) 

“BOY!” My bedroom door slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud bang, as my Uncle Vernon stormed in. His words slurred and face an ugly purple, he swayed on his feet. “I am no longer going to let you stay here without some kind of compensation, you worthless freak.”

_ “He’s drunk.”  _ I realized with horror  _ “Oh gods. What is he doing?” _

As I was staring at him in mute horror, he began to unfasten his pants. 

“Come here, boy.” He grunted, shoving his pants off of his legs to the floor. “Why don’t you express your gratitude for me allowing you to live here and filthy up our perfectly normal home?”

_ “He can’t mean-” _

“You either come HERE,” He growled. “Or I come THERE.”

_ “Oh shite. He does.” _

I remained frozen in place on my bed, too terrified to move.

“You can never do anything the easy way, can you, freak?” He lumbered closer. I tried to bolt past him, letting out a scream as he caught my arm and threw me to the floor. “No one can hear you, boy. Petunia and Dudley are out visiting Marge for the weekend.”

I trembled as he flipped me onto my stomach, clawing at the floor to try to scramble away. His meaty hands held fast, though. 

_ “I - I can’t get away. No, please-” _

“NO!!” I screeched as sharp, searing pain erupted in my backside.

**_(Flashback End)_ **

“NO!!” I tore away from the hands restraining me, teeth bared as I aimed my wand at my attacker.

“Harry..” My best friend, Hermione Granger, sat knelt on the floor. Her eyes wide with concern and slight fear as she stared at me. She whispered, “What happened?”

I dropped to my knees, arms clutching my stomach as I sobbed. My wand clattering to the ground. I broke. I told her everything that happened the previous summer, unable to stop the words from pouring out after keeping them locked in since my first week back at Private Drive.

Her eyes grew wider and wider throughout my tale, she held me as I cried, slowly rocking me.

I trailed off after telling her what he told me as he left me at the station.

She was silent for a long while. I chanced a look into her eyes, then flinching back at the rage burning within the brown orbs. They quickly dimmed to sadness.

“Oh Harry,” She whispered. “I’m not angry with YOU. I am enraged that that filthy… disgusting… MUGGLE would do something like that to someone as pure and kind as you.”

“Just don’t go on a Voldemort style, mass murdering rampage, yeah?” I chuckled weakly, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

“Oh, not MASS murder. Just those three disgusting excuses for people.” She snarled.

“Can- can we please just drop it? I don’t want to talk about.. about HIM anymore.”

“Alright, Harry.” She said soothingly. “So… Do you think you’ll get back onto the quidditch team now that the ghastly pink toad is gone?”

(Third person P.O.V.)

Harry barked a laugh. “Never knew you had it in you to insult a figure of authority, Mione.”

“That woman was horrible! She had no right to treat beings the way she did,people like HER are why all house elves should be freed!” The bookworm ranted, huffing and crossing her arms.

“Never change, Mione.” Harry hugged her.

Neither noticed the smirking figure stalking away from the compartment door that Hermione left cracked in her panic to help her friend.


End file.
